


Travesty

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Swearing, Young!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been pushing everyone away, and when he does the same to the reader, it's almost the last straw. Instead of just accepting it though, the reader tries to fix some of the things that are broken. Not everything can be mended by words, and that's something Tony only just realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another young!Tony one (so think Tyler Posey while reading this and imagining Tony). This is based off a prompt "“You think I need you? Because I don’t". It's angsty (clearly), and I am debating if I want to put a part 2 to it. If you'd like to see that, please feel free to drop it in a comment or message me (if that's possible with AO3). Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Staring at Tony, you feel your heart plummet into your stomach. Sure, he’s always been closed off and distant – and especially since the circumstances that came about after his fight with Steve – but he _never_ said anything like this to you. Tears well up behind your eyes as you shake your head and step away from him.

You bump into one of the cars in the garage, making the alarm go off. It shocks your system back into the reality of what was going on, a sob escaping your mouth as you run up the stairs and out of Tony’s house. Slamming the door to your car closed, you reverse out of the driveway as fast as you can, unable to stop the tears.

_“You think I need you? Because I don’t. You’re just another pawn I’ve used to build myself up, and I’m tired of dealing with you.”_

_Tony’s words cut through the silence that hangs in the air, making whatever tension was there grow taut and snap. Ever since his fight with Steve, he’d been heading in a downward spiral, driving everyone who cared for him far away until the only one left was you. It was impossible to mistake his meaning this time though, and you couldn’t help but want to fight him about it._

_That didn’t end any better than if you had just stayed quiet. Just as soon as your mouth had opened, there was a glowing blue orb dancing in front of your eyes. He was threatening you, and you realized that the Tony you had grown to love and care for wasn’t around anymore. If he was, he was buried deep beneath the Tony who wanted to make everyone afraid of him._

_“You know where the door is.”_

Coming back to yourself, you slam on the breaks, causing your car to swerve before stopping. Thank god no one else was on the backroad, or you might have been in a crash. You place your head on the steering wheel, breathing deeply for a few moments before making up your mind. You weren’t going to let his attitude get to you. He wasn’t about to scare you out of home and hide. Wiping your eyes, you stare at yourself in the rearview mirror and shake your head.

With that, you turn the car around and head back to the house. Inside, the place is a wreck, and the clock tells you that you have only been gone ten minutes. Tony is nowhere to be seen, but you have an impression that he’s hiding out in one of the many rooms – likely searching for the booze to drown out his sorrows. A defeated sigh escapes your lips as you start picking up the photographs that have been thrown to the ground. Stepping over broken glass, you pick up anything sentimental before placing it on the coffee table in front of the upturned couch.

You’re struggling to right the couch when a crash makes you jump, eyes wide in fear as you turn to see Tony staring at you. There’s shattered glass from on the floor, clearly having held his alcohol before. His eyes are bloodshot and red, showing that he has been crying, and most likely has been drinking far longer than the ten minutes you’ve been gone. His eyes squint, and you take a moment to look him over.

The only thing telling you that he was still a threat was the glove on his hand, which mimicked the Iron Man suit. It had all the capabilities that his normal suit would give him, and you knew how dangerous that could be in the grasp of a drunk Tony. Swallowing thickly, you turn around and go back to shoving at the couch.

“What the hell are you still doing here?” Tony spits, the venom in his words making you flinch – but only just barely.

There are few things you’ve learned since being with Tony, and ignoring him when he is drunk was one of the many that you had learned quickly was a poor decision. Rather than turn around and answer him, you continue to push the couch, lifting with your knees like your father had taught you.

“Wanted to fix up the house. Since you-“ grunting, you kick off your shoes and try to get a better grip on the couch and carpet beneath you. “Fucked up the damn place. Which is why I’m trying to right this goddamn couch. It cost a lot Tony, and I’m not about to let it get ruined because it’s been resting on the wrong side.”

Your fingers slip against the fabric, and in your attempts to save it, your feet slide back. Cursing loudly, you drop the couch, foot coming up as you let out a little whimper of pain. Somehow you had missed the broken glass behind you, and in your attempts to save the couch, had slid your foot right through the shards. Seeing the damage, you turn your eyes away, not wanting to see the blood that was pouring from your injured foot.

Drawing in a shaky breath, you hop slightly to lean against the upturned couch, shifting so you could sit on the backrest that was pressed against the carpet. Tony isn’t there anymore, which doesn’t help the pain or the tears that accumulate and begin to fall down your face. By the time you’ve begun to sob in pain and heartbreak, Tony is back, a robot following close behind and cleaning the glass up while he kneels in front of you.

His hands reach for your foot, but stop when you flinch and try to move away. The frown on his face becomes less stressed and more saddened, eyes raising to meet yours. “I’m just going to clean it up and get the glass out. I promise I won’t touch you otherwise.”

Once he’s got the all clear, he begins carefully removing pieces of glass. Each one sends a shock of pain up your spine, and you bite down on your shoulder to muffle the shrieks and whimpers. Tony looks just as in pain, hearing the sounds leaving you and beating himself up internally for being the cause of it. Wrapping your foot securely, he rips apart the bandaging and tapes it down.

“There you are. All fixed up. Not good as new, but in a few days’ time, I bet you’ll be kicking my ass and everyone else’s without a problem,” Tony chuckles, glancing up at you as he finishes putting the supplies away.

You stare at each other for a while before Tony slowly leans in, brushing away the tears that had traced lines down your cheeks. He doesn’t come closer than half a foot, his breath barely hitting your face as the two of you share a moment. There hadn’t been many like this in a long time, and while a part of you was thankful for it, the other part was pissed. No, scratch that, the other part was _more_ than pissed. Shoving Tony’s hand away, you sneer the words you’d been thinking of since he said them to you.

“You don’t need me, remember? So I clearly don’t need your sympathy. You lost that right the moment you turned your technology on me.”

His face falls, but Tony just nods and stands up, helping you stand as carefully as he can. When it’s clear you can’t possibly walk on your injured foot, he picks you up bridal style, carrying you to the main bedroom and laying you down. A protest is about to roll off your tongue when he shushes you.

“I fucked up pretty bad. The least I can do is let you rest and clean up my mess. I’ll bring up pizza later after everything is fixed,” he states. He’s walking out the door when he stops, turning back at the entrance. “Even though I royally messed up, I love you.”

The door closes after that, and you fall back onto the sheets, closing your eyes. This bed was the world to you and Tony, but now it was just a memory. Or it would be if you never fixed what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the reader are both suffering, but now it seems dreams and nightmares plague their sleep. For Tony, there's only one answer, and it breaks the readers heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another angsty chapter! What's with you and the angst Arin? Who the hell knows! I just can't seem to stop! Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter of Travesty cubs!

A laugh bubbles up inside your throat as you stare at the mess that is your favorite person in the world, Tony Stark. Raising a brow, he brings a hand up to swipe at whatever is on his face that’s making you laugh, only proving to make it worse, as you have to bite down harshly on your bottom lip. With a little huff, he puts a hand on his hip, muscles moving under his skin – far more visible than usual with the tank top he’s wearing.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Tony makes a face, and when you nod, the pout that had taken over his mouth turns into a wicked grin. Before you can run or fend him off, Tony has his arms wrapped around you, lips pressing all over your face, leaving smeary kisses behind. When he pulls back, he’s grinning at your face.

“Now we _both_ have something on our face. You look good with oil smudged all over you,” Tony says, drawing away from your body and getting back to the suit he was working on.

Your lips pucker, and you walk over to lean against his work desk. His eyes flicker over only briefly, but you note he took a look at your legs in the shorts you were wearing due to the heat. Tilting your head to the side, you shove his shoulder, making him snort. “What?”

“I just love you a lot Tone. Also, I’m gonna go upstairs and start in on some burgers. Can I get a kiss from the local scientist before I embark on my mission?” you ask.

He lets out something that sounds like a sigh of exasperation, but the smile on his face gives him away. Tony stands upright, caging you in against his work station as he leans down to brush his lips against yours. He’s trying to deepen it when you pull away, shoving him back a little.

“Got food to make. No making out right now.”

Blowing him a kiss, you head upstairs, him groaning in frustration. Going back to his work, Tony can’t stop the smile on his face. You were his whole world, and he couldn’t be luckier.

* * *

 

You startle awake, looking around the dark room, hands instinctively reaching for Tony, only to find the spot where he usually slept empty. A sinking feeling hits you when you remember why that is the case, and you exhale shakily, drawing your knees to your chest. Memories were always difficult to move past, but even more so when they were so raw and emotional.

Feeling the desperate need to leave the far too lonely and large bedroom, you throw off the Egyptian cotton covers and trudge out to the kitchen. Your fingers run through your hair, trying to drive the dream from your mind. It’s not as though you despised that particular memory, but after everything that had happened between Tony and yourself, you weren’t in a mood to be dreaming about him so sweetly.

Fingers curl around a glass of water as you lean on the breakfast bar counter, staring out at the dark sky that’s dotted with stars. Taking a sip, you’re startled into dropping the glass when someone clears their throat. A curse escapes you, but you merely turn around and stare at Tony, who looks just as tired.

“Bad dream?” he asks, moving to grab some water for himself.

Swallowing, you suddenly realize how little you’re wearing. This wouldn’t mean much if yourself and Tony hadn’t had such a fight earlier that previous day, or maybe if you two were together still. “Something like that. What about you?”

He exhales after downing half of his water. His eyes look like they’re brimming with tears, but he swallows it back. The pain is still in his voice though, and it makes your heart break at the distance growing between the two of you.

“Something like that.”

Silence permeates the conversation, driving the two of you further apart. It feels suffocating, and your heart is begging you to just break the silence. It’s all too much right now, when all you want is to fall back into the same bed with him or no bed at all. Licking your lips, you open your mouth to speak, but Tony beats you to it.

“I had a nightmare that I lost everyone. Not like-not like how I’ve lost them now. I dreamt that they were all dead. Every last person on the team. All of them…just dead…right in front of me. I’ve had this dream a lot, but it was different today, because you were in it.

“It terrified me, seeing you there amongst them. I’ve never dreamt of you in that same situation, and it made me realize that I’m a danger. To you, and the team, and everyone else in this godforsaken world. My mom was right about one thing; Stark’s are a lot more trouble than they’re worth.”

Setting down his glass, he moves towards the kitchen entryway, pausing only to turn back and stare at you with sad eyes. “I think it’s best if you went home once you’re rested enough. I wouldn’t want to put you in more danger than usual.”

Your hand reaches out for him, but Tony has already left the room, and it makes you wonder if he was ever really there in the first place. It feels like everything is falling apart around the two of you, and you let a sob fall from your lips.

Sliding down to the kitchen floor, you wrap your arms around yourself. Your knees draw up to your chest again, and you whimper.  

“I dreamt of us tonight. Of better times, and loving memories. I dreamt that everything was back to normal, and we’d never even fought. Dreams…dreams can be so beautiful, but so horrifying. I dreamt of us, and that’s all I want. I want us back.”

Your head falls to your knees as you sob, shaking as you try to pull yourself back together. Tony is pressed against the wall, hiding in the darkness outside the kitchen. His head hangs as he lets his own tears fall, hands clenched by his sides. He was more trouble than he was worth. He couldn’t put you through any more of this.  


End file.
